


细枝末节

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vergil/Dante - Freeform, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 睡觉





	细枝末节

起因非常小，非常偶然，在某一次再普通不过的拌嘴——争执——斗殴中，但丁弄伤了维吉尔，这也没什么大不了，他们总是很容易让彼此弄出点坑坑洼洼的血渍，在斯巴达引以为豪的煽动下兄弟俩从未停止过给对方留下“荣誉的标记”，直到伊娃严令禁止以及假装哭泣——他们就消停一段时间，然后一切周而复始。

这个不算太小的伤口在他哥哥的眉骨上，维吉尔抽痛地扭着脸，他摸了摸，血滴从眉毛漫步到拧着的眉心，“我很抱歉，”但丁下意识地说出了口，随即被自己吓了一跳，他们俩从来不为此说对不起，那相当于给对方的失败火上浇油，果然维吉尔怒气冲冲地推了他一把，“我没输，”他的哥哥想揪住但丁的领口拖近自己，“再来。”

但是他可能是有点过于用力了，但丁脚底一划，后脑勺砰地撞上了柜台，他的眼前爆炸了万花筒，维吉尔的脸像镜子一样碎掉了，小男孩先是头晕目眩——呕吐欲——然后疼痛接踵而至，但丁的眼泪和维吉尔的血一样涌出来。

“哥哥。”但丁呜咽着，像突然挨了一耳光的小狗崽一样蜷缩起来，他的眼前盘旋着黑色和破碎的星星，歪曲的线条游来游去，他听见有人急匆匆地爬到自己身上，惊慌地呼唤自己，“……但丁！”他哽咽着回应维吉尔，下意识地躲到自己哥哥胳膊下去，始作俑者牢牢地抱紧头昏眼花的胞弟，心脏砰砰跳动着几乎冲出胸膛，他感到有些东西在他眼眶里沉重而疼痛地打转。但丁听见伊娃急匆匆的脚步，混乱的喊叫，这是怎么了，柔软的衣料和芬芳，他抓紧维吉尔的胸口，脑袋沉甸甸的，疼痛和慌乱挤压着他，但丁不知所措，只能不顾一切地蜷进他哥哥的怀抱里，那个永远不会伤害他、安全和信赖的伊甸园，然后温暖的胸膛和灰色的模糊的痛感蔓延着，让他沉沉昏过去。

但丁醒过来，他朦胧地摸了摸床靠上零件松垮的闹钟——它常常因每天早上忠诚地按时工作而挨打，是午夜，稀疏的月光推开轻柔的窗纱，那一块明亮的地板吸引了但丁混乱脑袋的注意，他茫然地盯了一会儿，转过头去，看着枕头边紧闭着眼依然不放过自己眉头的维吉尔。

他紧盯着散乱刘海间的额头，试图从中找到一点梦中的痕迹，那个后来变得小小的伤疤，光洁的，逐渐不复存在的，皮肤上除了发际线、疲倦和睡意没有一丝他所怀念的过去。他自己可是倒霉地挨了好几天的脑震荡后遗症，伊娃把他捆在儿童椅上，眼泪和斥责也让顶着一脑袋绷带的维吉尔和干巴巴望着天花板的父亲一动都不敢动。我会为你们流光这辈子的眼泪，大的和小的傻瓜们，他们漂亮的母亲噙着眼泪，又微笑起来，唉，我知道你们都抱有自尊和骄傲，但是总有些东西是可以为你所爱而放弃的。

他们的父亲把手轻轻放在维吉尔的头上摸了摸，又把但丁抱在腿上，咕哝着吃饭之类的废话，但丁咯咯傻笑起来，咬了维吉尔伸过来的手指。

他把手挪到维吉尔的头上，扫开几缕没有白天那么顽固的发梢，手指头落在眉骨那个位置轻轻蹭了一下，他知道维吉尔肯定醒了，他总是不那么想做人的老哥很少遵守也不太需要人类的作息规则，只是晚上向来很无聊，尤其是尼禄和妮可过来工作的时候，他都不能偷偷溜出去喝个通宵——维吉尔同样也没法和他打个通宵消磨时间，倒不是说孩子们会有样学样什么的。半夜三更提溜着酒瓶子快乐地滚回来的时候，有个脸色和钢板一样的男孩儿杵在大门中间——以及他手边嗡嗡作响欲欲跃试的武器，一起向他咆哮着房租和报酬之类的玩意儿，真的很扫兴，而且特别疼。

只是他想起那几个因为脑震荡的夜晚，维吉尔从他自己的床上偷偷跳下来，光脚踩着地板走到房间里的另一张小床那儿去，他小心跨过扔在地上的玩具和书，避开武器（斯巴达的真家伙们）和散乱一地的糖果，爬到睡得跟小狗一样流口水的但丁身边，他们都还太小了，就算是维吉尔在只能摇摇晃晃走路的时候，也是会笨手笨脚地爬上被单时不小心弄醒他的弟弟。

“怎么啦？”但丁嘟嘟囔囔的，维吉尔一声不吭，只是推了推他，在但丁弄出来的温暖被窝里挤了进去，他们下意识地握住彼此的手，但丁一塌糊涂的脑袋仍然注意到他的哥哥手冷得像雪和月亮，他傻笑起来，“妈妈会杀了你，”他把脑袋和绷带拱进维吉尔的肩膀，“大笨蛋，你一定会感冒。”

“斯巴达之子从不感冒，”维吉尔咕哝着抱怨，抽出手在但丁脸上摸来摸去，“你还晕吗？……你太弱小了。”

但丁发出不满的鼻音，扎进他哥哥的怀抱，维吉尔接过他，“我只是有一点点小，我才不弱，”他打了个呵欠又抬起头，维吉尔已经收拢了手，笔直安静的躺着，“你跟我一样，我们都一样大——一样小好吗。”

维吉尔咂咂嘴，他们确实还很小，很年轻——年幼，深夜的时候说不了几句话就都开始打瞌睡，他自己白天装了一肚子事儿，但丁倒在他面前时候他觉得自己变得破碎，就像伊娃脱手的那只玻璃杯，流血很疼，但这更疼，他慌慌张张的扑到弟弟的身上，想把但丁藏到自己身下，某种魔鬼的爪子抓住他的喉咙使他窒息，他马上就要哭了，好疼，但丁！不，不是——伊娃过来了，一切又平静下来。

但丁和他的兄长有着相同的面容，可认识他们的人往往很难完全确定他们会是兄弟俩，有时候但丁觉得维吉尔完全是故意的，伊娃以前喜欢把他们俩打扮得一模一样，但自从斯巴达的遗留有了它们自己的选择后，维吉尔再也不和他一起玩儿了，他的意思是打架。红色，蓝色，人间和地狱，一切就像岔开的河流，他们分道扬镳。

他的手指触碰到睫毛下面的时候，那弯平静的湖光露出来，维吉尔侧着头，眼睛里放着但丁乱糟糟的脸，他的眉毛扬起，是那种“你又想搞什么”式皱眉，但丁猜自己脸上肯定挂着一些傻不拉几的笑，因为维吉尔被弄醒的火苗下面还有点揶揄的意思。他对自身本来没什么所谓的，收拾干净就行，主要是最好不要被崔西骂他裤裆上还沾着血浆啦，袖口里还有恶魔的肉块啦之类的，这太伊娃了，真恐怖，但他突然希望自己不要总是这样狼狈地面对维吉尔，在他游刃有余的时候自己那么年轻鲁莽，或者他痛苦孤独的时候自己还是带着窘迫无知，维吉尔要求他承认与接受，他只想反抗和逃脱。但丁收回手，试图假装自己在梦游，嘟哝着一些鬼话翻过身去。他们已经忘记分担是什么很多年了。

他感到背后几不可闻的窸窣声和床单的起伏，大勺子贴近他疲惫的背脊，曾经推开他的胳膊越过腰间，那个怀抱仍保持着神奇的力量能够把他拖进梦里。毕竟伊娃说了，总有些东西能够为你所爱而放弃。


End file.
